


卖番茄的客服小哥

by Vanillaapplepie



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Holidays, Idols, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie
Summary: A funny misunderstanding
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 7





	卖番茄的客服小哥

林煐岷觉得金东贤最近有些奇怪。  
总是抱着他的手机笑，脸蛋粉扑扑地，比原来更好看了呢（不是），还不爱搭理他们了，哦不，也许更准确地来说，是不搭理他了，不看手机的时候还好，只要自己想凑过去看看他在干什么，就把手机光速翻面，要不就锁屏。是有什么我不能看的吗，晕。  
翻开自己的Kakao talk，免提示的家族群一闪一闪地，一直有人在说话，哦不，不是家里人的群，是家里人在网上卖番茄拉的售后群，说是售后群，其实性质已经变成粉丝群了，ABNEW在群里近距离追星，叽叽喳喳地好热闹，他也没有在群里说过话，群主是他，备注不知道被谁改成Alpaca，大家总是将信将疑地问，‘那个Alpaca真的是煐岷欧巴吗？可不可以加好友啊？‘秩序一直都很好的，因为有个所谓的客服总是出来说话，’顾客nim，不可以私聊哦，哥哥的Kakao talk加不过来的，哥哥会看聊天的，所以大家有什么话都请在群里说吧。‘但就是这样，还是会有人坚持不懈地添加好友，害得林煐岷只好关闭了好友添加的功能，退出群聊也不太合适吧，毕竟已经有好几个几千人的群聊了。  
‘我可以问一下那个客服是谁啊？’煐岷在家族群里问  
‘啊，放心咯，是自己人。’正岷几乎秒回到  
‘到底是谁啊？’  
没有了回答。  
五个群快一万人了，客服像是施了分身术一样，很快地回复，语言风格差不多，应该是一个人吧。

就这样待了好几天，林煐岷被金东贤的躲闪搞得七荤八素的，还好是休假期，如果是每天上班的强度，他那样若即若离的态度怎么受得了。不要爱上队友啊，还是一直都没有换过的队友。他喜欢宅在房间里，柜子的玻璃门倒映着他看着原来组合专辑呆滞的脸，签名还在上面，像是昨天刚签下一样新，其实这些年都没有再动过，因为以为会一直在身边的，20岁肉嘟嘟的脸。 

‘大家想念煐岷哥的时候就去听歌补节目好啦，也许很快就回归了呢。’  
‘大家不要老刷我爱你嘛，给我们的番茄提点建议吧。’  
‘顾客nim，不要担心啦，我们的番茄是去年十月种下的，今年三月刚收，绿色的没关系，放几天就会熟了。’  
Kakao talk上回完群里的消息，才注意到刚刚是不是有敲门的声音，一抬头林煐岷推门进来了，金东贤心虚地把手机按黑屏，攥在手里。  
林煐岷眼睛红红的，脸蛋也红红的，把他刚刚锁屏的小动作尽收眼底。平时不敢和金东贤对视的他，现在直视着他的眼睛，无辜的眼睛睁得大大的，更多的是好奇你为什么会来，林煐岷没管那么多，金东贤的房门到床是一条直线，扔下鞋子就趴上去不动了。其实林煐岷比以前结实多了，只不过因为卧着从侧边看身体是一长条，唯一的山峰就是翘着的屁股，金东贤咽了咽口水，想什么呢，推门出去洗漱。  
回来的时候，发现床上那大大的一只还在，轻轻的鼾声提示他早就进入了梦乡。不好再推他走了，可是为什么会到他房间睡觉呢？两人时期的时候也没有刻意到对方房间睡过，休假的时候窝在客厅的沙发上看电影，一闭眼就倒下去睡着了，醒来的时候发现两个毛茸茸的脑袋碰在一起睡的，很扎人，他的胳膊压在他的胸口，他的腿搭在他的腰上。哎，单人床哎，林煐岷几乎占了大半，要不去客厅睡？算了，明天不好跟成员们解释哎，还整天帮他卖番茄呢，累死了，为什么还要睡沙发。松鼠翻身跳上他的床，和睡熟的羊驼撞个满怀，林煐岷被吓得一激灵，迷迷糊糊地看向一条腿骑在他身上的弟弟，狗狗眼盯着金东贤，脸蛋凑近弟弟的脸，鼻子贴在他脸蛋上闻闻香味，其实脑子并不清醒，”被一巴掌推走，哥哥的下嘴唇很自然地垂下来，委屈的样子。“干嘛呢，为什么突然来我房间啊。”“就那样嘛，睡觉吧。”林煐岷转过身去脸对着墙，被环着腰的腿仍然搭在上面，脚丫子戳戳他的肚子，“说啦，怎么啦？…不说就把你扔出去哦。”“不要扔出去啊。”把脚拿开，身子缩了缩，好像躲到墙缝里就不会被轰出去一样，等了一会也没有动静，腾出来的地方勉强够一人一半了，金东贤咧了一下嘴角，背对着林煐岷躺下了。  
沉沉的梦里，金东贤变回了学生的模样，坐在自家客厅饭桌上写作业，家教老师给他看课件，一页一页的往下翻，其实那时候妈妈在背后走过去看了一眼，金东东很好地演了一出戏，确定听到关门的声音后，按着老师哥哥的脑壳亲了下去，对于那个老师的长相，梦里面看不清的，因为意识里有林煐岷三个字就够了，意识也告诉他和老师在一起了。紧接着回学校的日子，课间大家都往不同的方向走，金东贤推搡着挤出一条路来，怎么也找不到小林老师，最后找到他的时候，站在角落里和陌生女人搭话，那女人作势要摸上去，却因为看见金东贤被揭穿了就跑掉了。金东贤好委屈啊，说你怎么可以这样，东东喜欢哥哥啊。  
没有意识说出这句话的时候，林煐岷醒了盹正盯着他，突然被告白有点不知所措了，是真心的吗？是釜山的哥哥吗？那为什么最近看手机看得那么开心？不是有女朋友了吗？不行哦，你不解释就做我的人吧，这样就跑不了了。   
脱下睡衣，再轻轻翻开年下弟弟的小被子，哎，可不能吵醒小孩，裤子是很好脱下来的吧，大力地往下一拉却没有算到他有一条腿还躺在床上啊，抬起腿来一点点脱掉，金东贤哼哼唧唧的说着什么，松鼠圆鼓鼓的脸颊肉和嘟嘟嘴，让林煐岷忍不住摸了摸。弟弟下半身也抬起了头了呢，他上半身还穿着宽松的睡衣，隐约看得到细腰的轮廓，下面光洁的大腿敞开着，梦话重复着什么喜欢哥哥，天生的迷人精啊，东东，你什么时候变成这个样子的啊。唔，要罚你变得这么漂亮。握住自己的性器对准了小口。  
金东东觉得有点小风吹过来，是窗户没关吗？半梦半醒间发现刚刚梦到的老师和学生的故事不是真的啊，下一秒就感觉到了下半身被异物侵犯了，好痛哦，但是这种新鲜的感觉也很爽。林煐岷还没把龟头塞进去就满头大汗了，淦，太心急了，又没有做足前戏怕小孩醒过来，真是苦了他了，蛮力使不得，只好一点一点干了。金东贤被顶得惊醒，后穴的疼痛不是梦里虚妄的幻想，是被人强了，现实生活的，睡在一起的人？林煐岷啊。脸蛋一下子烧得通红，生理上无法忍耐的疼痛让他叫了出来，“paca干嘛啊，痛死了。”小孩一挣扎性器就滑出去了，paca哥白费力气，一手还抓着小朋友的脚踝，气得扔下那条白花花的大腿，把金东贤翻过来按在床上，巴掌拍在他瘦得脂肪很少的屁股上，留下手形状的红印记，年下的弟弟不知道该怎么办，就这么被压着大喊疼，蛋蛋球被人按住反复搓揉，不安分的手渐渐往前移包裹住他整个命根子，从来没有觉得哥哥的手这么大过，本以为他摸摸自己就会完事，没想到他一手握着根一手来回来去地抽，他受不了了后腰立起来跪坐在床上，林煐岷就骑着他把他圈起来，这么多年过去本以为跟林煐岷差不多高了，结果还是他更大一号，这不公平。情欲染上金东贤的脸，林煐岷手上动作没有断，金东贤的叫声就没有停，一下一下跟小猫挠心一样，挠得林煐岷下面快立成90度，一只手转换战地，食指伸进后穴里翻搅肠肉，金东贤揪紧了床单，被心爱的哥哥前后夹击的感觉是被控制了，害羞得没有面子，这是干什么嘛。“煐岷，啊，好痛啊，不要玩了好不好。”他有点憋不住了，林煐岷又伸进去一根手指，秘密被窥探得更厉害了，噗呲一下射在床单上，那人手上也沾了一些，坏坏的动作才停下来，仍然抓着软下去的性器安慰一样的揉搓，金东贤背对着他，林煐岷看不到他羞得红红的脸，同样他也看不到林煐岷渴望的癫狂神色。被刺激地好累，于是干脆往后坐，却不想手指头插的更深了，滑腻腻的汁水好多，生理性的泪水也止不住往外冒，这时候林煐岷才看见金东贤又变成了原来的小哭包，虽然是喜欢的人还一直帮他卖番茄，但是也不能不打招呼这样啊，金东贤张张嗓子感觉有点叫哑了，林煐岷不知道该怎么说好，要哄哄他吗，可是他是不是有女朋友了，还抛弃他，哼哼，想必就咬上对方丰满的嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起的时候，下半身的两根肉棒也贴在一起，火热的温度传给对方，好像又要射了，金东贤心想，比起下面的难堪，他嘴里的氧气好像都要被林煐岷夺走了，他揉揉对方的胸肌算是求饶，换来的是被搂得更紧的腰。不讲道理，小猫亮出指甲抓他的背才肯罢休。  
“不要闹了。” 求饶像是撒娇，“你说东东喜欢哥哥，是哪个哥哥？”“昂？”脸上的红晕和情欲没有褪去，光着的身子也好，被握在手里的蛋蛋也好，都没有心里话暴露更难为情了，而且还是没有意识说出的有很真实的梦话，“不说。”低下头不去看那双好看的现在是恶狠狠的狗狗眼，加重了手劲，“不是女朋友吗？天天都聊Kakao talk，也不理我。”“没有…没有别人，你在说什么，你再揉我就射了，哈，好疼啊。”哥哥坏心眼地用拇指堵住了弟弟的马眼，“你搞什么，放手啊。”“你是不是有喜欢的人了，说是谁。”憋着的感觉太难受了，而且金东东有种预感，他说与不说都会被干，又没有出轨过嘛，心虚什么。“是一直都没分开过的哥哥，釜山的Alpaca，林leader，煐岷啊。”林煐岷愣住了，凶狠的狗狗眼终于缓和了神色，金东贤的泪水沾湿了脸庞，精液顺着对方手的缝隙留下来，好没面子啊。“那你天天看手机在干嘛？”“当客服啊，帮你家卖番茄…”“哈，原来是你啊，干嘛一直当客服。”“正岷说近距离跟粉丝聊天嘛，看看他们怎么想的，顺便卖卖番茄，正岷也没有找别人，我一开始以为是你让正岷跟我说的…”嘴巴堵住了委屈的真心话，林煐岷把人搂得更紧，性器失去的束缚肆意喷射到两个人身上，看上去像是已经大干过几场。  
扩张做的很足，进去的时候不会像刚才那么卡了，林煐岷半坐在床上，面对面地看着弟弟一点一点吃掉，金色的头发长得好长了随着动作也在晃，打在他白皙的脸蛋上加重了情欲的色彩，金东东的甬道里好热，每一块肉都在吸着他。那位太听哥哥的话，求饶过又被反驳之后就乖乖坐了上来，每吃一寸都要停歇一下，爽的是林煐岷，疼的是他，所以林煐岷恶趣味地想年下的小孩一定还能承受更多，只是在装，这空当他也没有干看着，一手捏着光滑的大腿，一手逗着又欲抬头的金东东的性器，金东东感觉自己都要被他榨干了，虽然他是被干的那个。手去勾林煐岷玩弄他的那只手，要跟他拉手，那人很懂他心思似的，那只手和他十指相扣，另一只抓住根子放在自己嘴里舔弄。金东贤好不容易都吃进去，想动手挑弄他的蛋蛋，却不想自己连蛋蛋都被人亲了，前面和后面都像电流游走过的感觉，害羞又难为情地说不要了paca。  
林煐岷翻身把他压在身下狠狠地顶撞，腿分得不够开就掰开两条白花花的大腿，金东贤上了更多vocal的课之后唱歌的声音更甜了，连带着叫声都像录小情歌时候的蜜嗓，哑了也好听，越听越喜欢，什么都喜欢，paca不经意间露出多年前天真憨憨的笑容。金东东只觉得天旋地转的，和煐岷做爱做的事情好舒服，一起去干什么都没关系，紧紧搂住怀里的少年，被带到一个又一个顶端。


End file.
